Illumination of surgical treatment areas has been addressed generally through use of so-called light pipes or other visible light sources and camera apparatus. Light pipes have been used in ophthalmic surgeries. See, generally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,140. Camera-type apparatus have been in minimally invasive procedures such as arthroscopic and laparoscopic surgeries.
However, these existing approaches have notable drawbacks, including requiring surgeon to manipulate the light source device in addition to other surgical tools. Visible light sources also can potentially injure a patient's eye during ophthalmic procedures.
It thus would be desirable to have new methods and systems for visualizing surgical treatment areas. It would be particularly desirable to have new systems and methods for visualizing ophthalmic, arthroscopic and laparoscopic surgeries.